


In Which Social Media Is A Conduit Between Worlds

by RhazadeWaterbender



Category: ColSec Trilogy - Douglas Hill, Legend of Korra, Rift (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blogging, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Nerdiness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, rated T for Korra being a pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazadeWaterbender/pseuds/RhazadeWaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if various characters from various settings were all somehow on the same microblogging site?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Social Media Is A Conduit Between Worlds

**raavastempest:**   [Read more…] New lifting record since the _incident_.  I should probably be proud of it.

 **raavastempest:**   @lipstick-and-motor-oil, how are you so perfect?

 **lipstick-and-motor-oil** replied to raavastempest’s post:  


> Right back at ya. ❤️

**lipstick-and-motor-oil:**   If I can’t get this car purring like a little lizard-kitten by evening, I am taking the engine apart all over again.  Starting tomorrow.

 **steelbreeze154** reblogged:  [[basket of lizard-kittens](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/little-gray-sphynx-kitten-inside-basket-close-up-five-behave-looking-up-50149606.jpg)]  
@lipstick-and-motor-oil mentioned lizard-kittens.  There was context, but what’s relevant is that I’m reblogging lizard-kittens.  @lavaferret  
#KITTIES!

 **lipstick-and-motor-oil** liked **steelbreeze154** ’s photo

 **lavaferret** reblogged **steelbreeze154** ’s photo

 **lavaferret:** [[basket of fawn-puppies](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/basket-mixed-breed-puppies-six-rottweiler-doberman-australian-shepherd-eight-weeks-old-32442855.jpg)]  
#steelbreeze154 #raavastempest #there’s no way you’re NOT a dog person

 ** **steelbreeze154**** liked **lavaferret** ’s photo

 **raavastempest** liked **lavaferret** ’s photo

 ** **steelbreeze154**** reblogged:  


> Just because the president is a nonbender doesn’t mean everything is perfect for us now.  _Just saying_.

  
#I’m a HC airbender tag

 **lipstick-and-motor-oil** reblogged **steelbreeze154** ’s post  
#THIS #I acknowledge that have it easier than most

 **raavastempest** reblogged **lipstick-and-motor-oil** ’s post  
#relevant to past major fuckups #learning to fail better

 **in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe** started following **lipstick-and-motor-oil**

 **lipstick-and-motor-oil:**   More awesome STEM girls are following me, and I’m _loving_ it.

 **necromancer-princess:**   Hey, @lipstick-and-motor-oil, any word on that power source I was hearing about?  Can you hook me up with a sample?

 **lipstick-and-motor-oil** reblogged **necromancer-princess** ’s post and added:  
No; I never got my hands on it.  And unless you want to pretty much open a rift in the middle of your city, it’s probably best left alone anyway.

 **necromancer-princess** reblogged **lipstick-and-motor-oil** ’s post and added:  
You’re right; that could be a problem.

(What _kind_ of rift, by the way?)

 **frecklefacedscout** reblogged: [[Isle of Skye landscape photo](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7324/10798367144_f85718038b_b.jpg)]:  
#wish I could go back #by which I mean: wish it were even an option

 _[Someone promptly starts an argument about not seeing what the problem is, considering the Isle of Skye is still_ there _.]_

 **in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe:**   Just because it’s not _you_ they’re exiling offworld right now doesn’t mean everything is okay.  Make no mistake: the Organization is rotten through and through.  
#why yes this does concern #the person trying to ‘splain at #frecklefacedscout #over HIS TAGS ON A LANDSCAPE PHOTO #screw the Organization

 **frecklefacedscout** replied to **in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe** ’s post:  


> Thank you.

**blazing-ajna-blossom** reblogged **in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe** ’s post  
#antiauthoritarian

 **poet-disciple** liked **in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe** ’s post

 **raavastempest:**   Wait, _what_? Who the _fuck_ gave PD Internet again?  And _how_ the fuck is BAB even still _alive_?

 **in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe:**   [Read more…] _Dammit_.  There seems to be a loop, and I’m _out_ of said loop…but suffice to say that I seem to have inadvertently re-opened someone’s old wound.  I re-iterate: _dammit_.  
#I hecked up I hecked up I hecked up

**in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe:**

********  


**in-yr-mine-hackin-yr-mainframe:**   [Read more…] Your approval fills me with shame.  
#vagueblogging

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://jonastars.tumblr.com/post/104034972735) [two](http://nyenuma.tumblr.com/post/104216418952) Tumblr posts.


End file.
